mating rights!
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: sasuke has come back to claim what is he and he isnt going to let any one stand in his way! YAOI no flamers!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto wish I did, he's soooooo cute!!!!

I don't have a beta yet sorry so my spelling is bad!

Please review.

…………………………..

The sky is so beautiful in Konoha, if only every day could be this sunny.

This is the first day off I've had in so long, tomorrow I'll have to train and become stronger so I can get Sasuke back and become Hokage!

I hear feet land on the glass next to me, it's Shikamaru's chakra signature.

I sit up and look at him,

"Naruto the Hokage wants to see you." he says in a lazy voice.

Even though it's my day off, I cant help but hope it's a A-rank mission.

"really, why?" I ask.

He shrug's lazily, my eyebrow twitches.

"it was to troublesome to ask." he say yawning.

I just glare at him then get up.

I cant help up notice the height difference between us, why is every one taller than me, I grew a little taller over the last couple of years but not a lot and my bodies so slim I look like a girl, I hate my looks!

I follow Shikamaru towards the Hokage tower, when we get there I don't bovver asking the girl at the front desk to show me in I just walk straight to the room and kick open the door.

"this had better be important you old hag, its my day off!" I shout.

But there standing before me as calmly as you like was Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade and Sasuke both turn and look at me, I hear Shikamaru mutter "troublesome" behind me but I ignore everyone but Sasuke.

Sasuke has grown in to a handsome young man, he's tall, muscular but has a strong grace about him.

Before anyone can open their mouth I jump on him pushing him to the floor with me sitting on top on him holding him down.

"Naruto, stop!" Tsunade shouts but I'm not listing.

"I'm not letting you get away you STUPID TEME!" I shout at Sasuke who is just staring up at me in irritation and weirdly amused.

"dope." his voice is deep and just as arrogant as when we were kids.

"Shikamaru, grab his legs." I shout wildly.

Shikamaru just sighs at me "Naruto your so troublesome."

He doesn't move, Shikamaru thinks every thing is troublesome, Lazy Ninja!

"quick before he tries to get away!" I shout angry.

I feel Sasuke shifts slightly then suddenly he's switched our positions so he's on top on me his body pressed down on to mine.

I panic and start to squirm under him trying to get him off me.

His face is so close, his lip ghosting over mine.

"if I was going to run away, you wouldn't be able to stop me, but I'm not leaving without claiming what's rightfully mine." his voice low but deadly none the less, he pushes his body down harder on to me, I can barely breath.

I whimper, which in itself is strange.

'submit Kit, he is right.' I hear Kyuubi voice in the back of my head.

What?!

Submit, like hell!

But my body doesn't seem to be listing to me though, its weird my body feels like its lost all its strength, I relax under him then bare my neck.

What am I doing?

'as the Uchiha heir he has the right to mate with you' Kyuubi voice explains.

What are you talking about?

'kit, long ago I was summoned to this world by a human sanobi Madara Uchiha, long before this village was built, he wished to use me for his power, I fort ageist him insulted at the thought but he was a highly skill ninja, he managed to weaken me, he had study many skolls about my kind, he new the only way to bind me to himself was to take me as his mate, he marked me with a blood seal I had no choice as his mate I could never harm him, when he died I ran from this place finally free, but feeling of hate for him and his village grew over the years, I wanted revenge for the lost of my freedom, when I was sealed inside you that bond was transferred to you, if you do not find a mate soon you will be his mate by default.'

I don't understand? My mind is muddled.

I hear Kyuubi sigh in my head.

But he doesn't say anything else.

Sasuke leans down and bites me on my neck not hard but enough to leave a mark, I can feel the smirk on his lips.

"Sasuke, that's enough." granny Tsunade voice cuts in.

Sasuke pulls his head back, he stares in to my eyes which are wide in confusion and fear.

I push him off me and stand up, standing as far away from him as I can.

"PERVERT!" I shout Blushing red, pointing a shaking finger at him.

His face is set in a smirk, he starts towards me but I "eep." then side step him running to stand behind Shikamaru, blocking myself from him.

"Shikamaru, protect me he wants to molest me!" I shout pushing myself up ageist Shikamaru back burying my face in his shoulder.

Shikamaru just stares at Sasuke lazily.

The rooms gone silent, so I sneak a peak over Shikamaru shoulder to see Sasuke glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighs then pulls himself away from me, I panic at the lost of protection and run from the room.

I run out of the Hokage tower so fast I don't look were I'm going and run straight in to a hard chest.

I close my eyes readying myself for the pain to come.

But before I can fall strong arms grab me holding me tightly.

I open my eyes and look up in to the face of Kiba, I blink a couple of times confused, acamaru barks next to us which makes me look over at him.

"acamaru!" I shout in happiness.

The dog jumps up on us knocking me out of Kiba's arms and on to the floor he starts licking my face which makes me laugh and giggle.

"acamaru, stop, aha….stop" I hear Kiba laugh pulling acamaru away from me.

I get up and pat acamaru on the head.

"Naruto you have to be the clumsiest Ninja I have ever meet." Kiba tells me laughing.

I blush red, "it's not my fault, its that perverted Teme's" I say loudly.

Kiba looks at me confused. Then his eyes widen at something behind me, I turn to see Sasuke glaring at us.

I fumble around a bit then hide behind Kiba.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you where back." Kiba's voice is dark and accusing. Acamaru moves to stand in front of us protectively growling.

"move." is all he say.

Kiba frowns at him.

"Naruto, whats going on." he asks not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"I don't know, Sasuke's back then I got molested and something about mating." I babble.

Kiba stiffens in front of me sniffing the air.

"move or I'll kill you." Sasuke states activating his sharingon the famous Uchiha death glare on his face.

I move from behind Kiba, who shout my name in worry but I ignore him jumping in front of Sasuke.

"don't be so mean to Kiba, Sasuke, he's my friend" I shout.

Sasuke grabs me pulling me up close to him, I hear Kiba shout my name once again before a puff smoke surrounds us distracting Kiba.

Sasuke picks me up bridle style making me blush, he carrying me off.

…………………………

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review.

I don't own naruto!

……………………………….

He carrys me to his old home, the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke can you put me down please?" I ask trying to stay calm.

He seems to ponder this for a moment before he gentle lowers me to the floor.

"if you try to run, I'll tie you up." he tells me his face deadpan.

Who does he think he is, he cant just kidnap me whenever he wants!

I go to tell him this but the look on his face tells me to keep my mouth shut.

I glare at him pout while I'm at it.

"your not the boss of me Sasuke!" I mumble.

He just "huh" at me then points at me to go in.

I do, the place is dusty after years of neglect, we walk to a living room and I sit down on a sofa, Sasuke stands a little away from me watching my every move.

My thoughts are felled with Sasuke, is he going to stay or leave, will I have to cast him again.

He sees the look on my face because he walks over to me, I look up in to his dark eyes, his gaze is hard and a little scary.

Faster than I can react he jumps on top of me pushing me down on to the sofa with his body covering mine.

My hands are above my head with him holding them tightly.

I try to struggle but its like before I feel weaker somehow.

"get off me teme." I shout.

His other hand grabs my chin holding it still, I shiver as he leans his head down and brushes his lips on mine.

Frozen eyes wide, scared to death.

"yo" we both look over to the window.

"kakashi-sensi!" I shout struggling again.

"help!" I beg.

He jumps off the window calmly walks over to us.

"how can I refuse such a cute plea for help."

I sigh, thank kami.

"Sasuke-kun, please remove yourself from Naruto-chan."

Sasuke amazing does get off me.

………………………

I'll post more when I write more, sorry!

Please review anyway!


End file.
